Endless Story
by danayume15
Summary: Highschool. The place where drama and scandal is present in every hall. highschool drama wasn't something I was really sucked into, that is, until I laid eyes on the god we humans refer to as Sasuke Uchiha. boy was I in for it now. SasuSaku.others.AU.OOC.
1. History in the making

**A/N 2nd Story. This has been on my mind lately and so I decided to start it. Unfortunately, my mommy took away my laptop, Alfonso XIV. Yes, I named my laptop. I'm weird. sue me. jk. anyway…. yah. so I didn't want to lose the idea so I wrote it ALL down on paper, amazing ne? And it was like, FOUR FRIDGIN' PAGES LONG! plus all the extra sentences I added after editing. but yeah. hope you guys like.**

**read. review. fave. w/e. eat. sleep. etc.**

**Disclaimer: Must we go over the painful truth everytime? I do not own Naruto. and that fact breaks my heart T^T (I don't own msn either)**

**Chapter 1: History in the making**

I can feel the wind blowing through my pastel pink hair. Yes, you read right. my hair is pink. And if that isn't unusual enough, I also have bright emerald green eyes to go with it. Good combination right? that was sarcasm for those who didn't catch it. I think that was why my parents named me Sakura, after the cherry blossom. Did I forget to tell you? Oh. well then. My name is Sakura Haruno. Soon to be sophomore. In a few minutes when school starts. I hear the sound the friction between the concrete of the sidewalk and the sneakers on my feet make. They are my favorite pair of shoes, my high-cut, pure white, Nike Air Force I. I cleaned them over the summer so they look surprisingly new. Yes, I'm wearing what people usually wear on the first day of school. The so called 'best-clothes'. Can you blame me though? Everyone wants to make a good impression on the first day of school, whether it's to impress their crush, the opposite sex in general, or just an attempt to make the rest of the school envious. or all those reasons. The rest of the school didn't matter to me though, I only had one person in mind who I want to impress. Although unfortunately, it seems that I don't exist in his field of vision, but he's clearly the only one in mine.

Everyday on the way to school, I meet Hinata by her house. She lives a street away from me and that is one of the many reasons we became friends. I met her when I first moved to her school, Konoha Academy. She saw me eating alone and sat beside me. she told me that she heard I live only a street away from her and asked me if I wanted to walk home with her. I accepted her offer and we have been really close since then. Hinata is really shy according to the rest of our class, that was why they were kind of surprised that she actually sat with me and asked me to walk home with her. Hinata and I became like sisters, almost inseparable, total opposites, but somehow manage to stick together like white on rice. Hinata had long dark purple hair that normally looks black, until light hits it, then the beautiful glowing tint of purple becomes visible. She had beautiful pearly eyes that appear to be pupil-less. I once asked her about it, politely of course, and she told me that it runs in the family.

Our sisterly bond was once threatened when I met Naruto Uzumaki. He was loud, cute, and friendly, but most importantly, he was the boy I developed a crush on since I moved to Konoha Academy. He had spiky, sun-kissed blond hair and amazing sky blue eyes. What was even more important was that Hinata apparently had a crush on him too. Konoha Academy was a small enough school that everyone basically knew each other. I was in the girl's washroom when I overheard two other girls talking about how Hinata has had a major crush on Naruto since the fourth grade (damn. that's a really bad coincidence). and he STILL hasn't noticed. the oblivious idiot. After that incident, I decided that I would observe Hinata carefully for any hints of her possible crush on Naruto. I noticed that she blushes overtime he got near her, so I asked her if she really did like Naruto. I guess she trusted me enough because she admitted without hesitation that, yes, she did, and still has, a thing for the loud-mouthed blond. When I heard this, I decided to give up on Naruto. It wasn't easy, believe me, I may not have been in love with him but it still hurt to let him go. I deemed it unfair that I might steal Naruto from her when she's liked and known him way longer than I have. It's hardly fair to break her heart, and possibly our friendship, like that.

That year had been great, but as they say, all great things come to an end. And end it did. The time suddenly came for us to graduate junior high and start high school. Most of us decided to go to the local high school called Hokage Collegiate. Only the odd two or three people moved away to attend another school. Luckily, Hinata was also going to Hokage Collegiate. And the both of us going to the same school got her just as excited as when she found out that Naruto was also attending the same school.

The start of freshman year soon came, too soon in my opinion, but I was excited nonetheless. I WAS STARTING HIGH SCHOOL! Soon enough, things continued to go great in high school. It was really different from Konoha Academy. the building was obviously bigger, school was more challenging, but all in all, it was just a different experience. The first semester, I had ICT, Social Studies, Free Period, Lunch, Art, then Science. Hinata and I didn't have many classes together on the first semester. In fact, we only really had Art together, but we still sat together at lunch and went home together. I went by pretty quickly though, and before I knew it, time caught up and snuck up to me and it was already the second semester. I had free period first which means I didn't need to be in school until second period. And man was that handy, because after all the boredom I went through in English and Health, then sitting with Hinata, Naruto , Shino and Chouji at lunch, it was finally Gym class. I wasn't that excited initially, but as soon as I finished changing into my shorts and t-shirt, I stepped out of the change room to enter the gym, and then I knew I was going to be excited for gym class from now on.

I then realized that I need the extra time in the morning from free period to look presentable because I was about to face a god in human form. It would have been improper to be in his presence looking unkempt and untidy. That moment was the very moment I had died and went to heaven. The very same moment when the angels sang a beautiful melody and an unknown light shone down on **his** face. There, I saw the most enchanting creature to ever walk upon the earth's surface. I didn't know his name or what grade he was in, but I absolutely knew that I had to find out. Because if I didn't believe in it before, I believed it that instant, it was love at first sight. or so my fogged up mind seemed to think, the more logical side of my mind was buried too deep to even argue. Not that my logical side ever reached the surface anyway. Probably only on the rare occasions where it was a matter of life or death.

Days passed and my mind is filled only with his dark, pitch black locks, that spiked up from the back of his head and long strands of hair framing his face, some falling over his eyes, giving him an air of mystery. His gorgeous pale skin and those mesmerizing onyx irises that concealed his pupils, which made it seem as if it didn't exist, was to die for. I didn't know how anyone could look so perfect. For the longest time, I still wasn't aware of what his name was, that is, until Naruto told me. I didn't know how he knew his name, nor did I really care. The only thing I could process that time was his name. **Sasuke Uchiha**. I found out more about him soon after. He was a junior, which means he was two years older than me. The reason he was in the gym the same time I was, was because the gym is shared by at least two classes every period due to the fact that there was only one gym, but so many students in the school. I kept seeing more and more of him. I see him during lunch, hanging out with his friends, oblivious of my existence. I think that I was proved wrong when I noticed that whenever he passes by our table, a half-smile would appear on his face. It was one of those smiles that say 'I know what's going on, but I'm not telling you that I know. Oh how he teased.

One day I was talking to my friend Tenten. She had long brown hair that she often wear in a style that looked as if there were two buns atop her head. She was taller than me, but nearly everyone was, and her eyes are just as incredibly brown as her hair. I met her through Naruto, being the friendly person that the idiot was, it was no surprise that he was friends with a sophomore. Even though she was a year older than me, Tenten and I became good friends, and she got along with Hinata as well. I guess somehow the fact that I was head over heels for the Uchiha was mentioned in Tenten's presence because she suddenly decided that she would 'help' me by asking her friend, who was a junior like Sasuke, to ask her boyfriend, who was friends with Sasuke, for his msn and his number. For some odd, unknown reason, Tenten actually got it and gave it to me. I was as giddy as ever and that was just one of the many times I was going to be that way. I decided then, to gather up enough courage to add him on msn, and surprisingly, he accepted the request. Again, I was feeling that weird, giddy feeling that seems to be followed by squealing and hugging of pillows, fantasizing about the 'magnificent' future of your love life that most likely would never happen. I'm somewhat a pessimist. That's how I am. deal with it.

In my perspective, we were basically best friends as we do talk quite frequently on msn. Not that it's about anything important. mostly me just rambling about something in an attempt to keep the conversation going. Still though, he acts as if I didn't exist outside the virtual world. I didn't know whether it was because he didn't know how to talk to me, or he just didn't want to. After that, I saw him **everywhere**,like FOR SERIOUS. I basically fell deeper in love with him after each day. I was soon faced with the end of freshman year with nothing remotely romantic happening between us. I didn't complain though, ogling him from afar would suffice for now. As expected, I fantasized about him all summer. And now, as I make my way to school, I grow more anxious to see him. First day of the school year when Sasuke might finally acknowledge my existence in school, or real life in general for that matter.


	2. And so it begins

**A/N not much to say. please review. and stuff. :)**

**Chapter 1 was just kind of a flashback. real story begins here.**

**kind of short, but i thought I'd post it anyway**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto. If I did somehow get my hands on it though, well, that's a different story.**

**Chapter 2: And so it begins**

I keep walking and as I get near Hinata's house, I see her waving at me from the front lawn. I wave back and attempt to speed walk through the street in order to get to her location quicker. When I get there, I take notice of her clothing. Hasn't changed. she still dresses somewhat semi casual. she would be what is categorized as 'nicely dressed'. You know, like blouses, skirts that actually cover, that kind of thing.

"Good morning!" I say, a little out of breath from speed walking. damn I'm so out of shape. That's probably what happens when you sit there day dreaming instead of actually doing something productive during summer vacation. Oh well. too late now. I'll just have to attempt to fix my fitness problem another time. Hinata gives me the same greeting of 'good mooning' and without further ado, we start walking towards the building we are going to have to spend most of our day in. School. Hokage Collegiate.

In perspective, the building gets bigger and bigger as each step is taken, and with every step, I become more excited to see Sasuke, but nervous at the same time. We are finally on school property and I can hear all the loud chatter of the students who were most likely just as excited as I was, but probably not for the same specific reason. At least, let's hope not. that would mean competition. And I **do not** need that. Considering he hasn't even recognized me at school yet, or he probably doesn't want to. damn, my life sucks.

I see Naruto with the other people I don't recognize. one has spiky brown hair and coal black irises. His eyes were slightly narrow making him look a tad menacing, but the grin on his handsome face seems to say otherwise. he also has some sort of strange red, upside-down triangles on each cheek. I think it's a tattoo, but you can never be too guy standing next to him also had brown hair, but it appeared to be long enough to put up in the high, spiky ponytail he is currently sporting. He had dark brown eyes and they seem to be half closed, making him look sleepy or lazy. The last guy was someone I recognized from being friends with Hinata. It was her cousin, Neji, whom I have met a few times during the summer because he was staying over at Hinata's house. He had long brown hair (it's almost as long as mine, it's creepy, but he's pretty hot, so that makes up for it) that was tied at the end. he has the same pupil-less eyes as Hinata. That kinda proves that it really **does** run in the family. They were all quite tall, but I wasn't complaining. I like guys that are taller than me. I'm boy-crazy okay? so what?

The first boy introduced himself first. He said his name is Kiba and that it was nice to meet me. I introduced myself in return. He was so cute, but Sasuke is still the only one for me. The boy next to Kiba was apparently named Shikamaru. Kiba introduced him because he thought it was "too troublesome". I think I may be right about him being lazy. Thanks to my amazing observation skills. yeah right. Neji just told me that it was nice to meet me again, I said the same. I might have a lot of fun if the school is filled with such hot guys this year, but one can only hope. Apparently, these three, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji, transferred here from the same school because their school, oddly, only goes from junior high to first year high school. weird right? I know. I also heard there were going to be a couple of exchange students so I'm kind of excited about that too. Mostly, though,I can't wait to see Sasuke. With my luck and our age gap, I most likely won't have any classes with him, so i have to rely on my free period and lunch to 'see' him. In other words, that's when I get to stalk him.

The day went by with me doing first day of school stuff. In all actuality, it wasn't really the official first day of school. It was what they dubbed "Orientation Day", but as it turns out, that was just a fancy title for 'go around the school, find where your classes are, then go home when it's time for you to'. The day went by quicker than I expected. I found out that I had free period with Hinata, which was the last period, meaning we can go home early! score! My schedule goes, Art, English, Science, Lunch, Cooking, then my free period. I actually really like this schedule because I have my favourite subject first, Art. Am I lucky or what? now I have more things to look forward to in school. That really does make my good day even better than it already is. "Orientation Day" was finally over. It only took half the day anyway. I am slightly a bit disappointed though, because I didn't see Sasuke even once today. Aparently, I spoke too soon because as Hinata and I were waking home from school, I see Sasuke and his friends walking on the other side of the road. They seem to be talking about something, or rather someone, but it's not like it's any of my business. I kept thinking in said manner until I look at them once more and was met by the sight of one of Sasuke's friends pointing at me as I was walking, and if that wasn't bad enough while the finger was following me like a magnet so are his and his friends' eyes. Yeah, because it is so **not **obvious that you are talking about me. Once again, that was what is known as sarcasm. You might as well get used to it, considering the fact that I use it everyday of my fantastic life.

What they could possibly be talking about me for? i have no clue either, but now it's made me curious. So many things have been going on today and it's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just making me a little overwhelmed. I mean, reuniting with your best friends, meeting new people, and seeing your crush stare at you (don't know if it's in a good way or not, but regardless, it's still staring) has taken its toll on my unfit body. This is when I start to regret eating bacon all the time, but that's another story.

Hinata and I continue to walk home silently, but inside my head, a million different things are going on. It was a tornado of thoughts and I wasn't sure I was going to make it home sane, if I make it home at all. After all, what's a girl to think when the boy she has a huge crush on appears to have been talking about her with his friends? Especially when said boy is THE Sasuke Uchiha? Well…she dwells on the thought of something happening until she eventually melts into a puddle of insanity, that's what. I am now unsure whether I'm excited about the first day of school, or scared to death. Watch out Hokage Collegiate, you're in for some drama.


End file.
